Nuestro día lluvioso
by Venuz' FloriLuna
Summary: —¿Listo para correr bajo la lluvia?— Preguntó ella divertida. ¿Qué si estaba listo? ¡Claro que sí! ¡Él siempre estaba listo! ... —Hagámoslo— Respondió él mientras que con decisión y nervios tomaba la delgada mano de Sucré. Así había empezado el momento en que la tormenta cambiaría el rumbo de su relación. [Sucrette/Kentin]* [One Shot]* [Completo]*


**Bueno, ésta vez vengo con un One Shot que se me ocurrió en estos días de lluvia y mi obsesión por Kentin y Sucrette *xD Necesitaba escribir algo sobre ellos dos… así que heme aquí *:3**

**Confieso que aún no llego al episodio dónde Ken regresa (Muero por llegar allí T.T)* así que, una disculpa si el Kentin que leen aquí está demasiado fuera de su personaje (?)***

**Sin más que decir, ¡Espero que lo disfruten! *:D**

**. ..Venuz' FloriLuna. ..***

* * *

_***. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .[.Nuestro día lluvioso.].. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .***_

Había esperado todo el santo día para que la campana de fin de clases en el Sweet Amoris sonara. Aventó sus cosas como pudo dentro de la mochila; ya las acomodaría después.

Salió prácticamente corriendo del salón de clase, sin importarle el haber empujado a unos cuantos de sus compañeros para poder dirigirse hasta el Aula _"B"_ antes de que la chica de sus sueños saliese de allí. Trotó entre el alumnado por los pasillos y escaleras del Instituto hasta que poco a poco fue visualizando la puerta de dicha aula; se asomó por ésta al llegar, notando que la joven yacía parada enfrente del escritorio del profesor y hablando con el mismo.

Sucrette giró con lentitud la cabeza hasta enfocar su mirada en él y sonreír con timidez.

—¿Me está poniendo atención?— Le llamó la atención el maestro logrando que la muchacha volteara nuevamente hacia él.

—Sí profesor Farrés— Contestó ella con gesto asustado.

—Muy bien. La veré mañana entonces señorita Sucrette— Decía el profesor a la vez que metía algunos papeles dentro de su portafolio —Puede retirarse—

Sin decírselo dos veces; la chica tomó su bolso y salió del aula. Parecía apenada ante la presencia del castaño que la esperaba fuera.

—¿Qué ocurrió?— Preguntó Kentin con curiosidad a la vez que ambos comenzaban a rondar por los pasillos en dirección a la salida del colegio.

—Nada, sólo…— Comenzó a hablar dudosa —La próxima semana debo quedarme después de clases para tomar un curso con el profesor Farrés— Continuó diciendo con clara pena en su rostro.

—Y… ¿Por qué?—

—Porque… reprobé su materia— Dijo en un tono casi inaudible. Qué vergüenza que le daba hacérselo saber a Kentin; seguramente, ahora pensaría que era una torpe ignorante.

No obstante, una leve risa salió de los labios del chico que la acompañaba.

—Si quieres podría ayudarte a estudiar— Habló el muchacho con firmeza y seguridad. ¡Era la excusa perfecta para estar con ella aunque fuese un poco más de tiempo! Además, él conocía bien la materia que el profesor Farrés impartía; y gracias a las estrictas normas de su padre, solía llevar buenas notas en el Instituto.

—¿De verdad?— Cuestionó con alegría; no sólo porque tendría ayuda para aprobar la maldita materia… si no que, también le gustaba pasar el rato con el ojiverde.

—Sí, podemos empezar cuando tú quieras— Le regaló una tenue sonrisa.

La joven se sonrojó ante aquella curvatura en los labios de su amigo… ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan guapo? Desvió la mirada con rapidez; no quería que Kentin notara sus mejillas color carmesí, y simplemente no quería hacerlo creer que se sentía atraída por él gracias a su gran cambio… en realidad, desde el momento que comenzó a extrañarlo después de que se fuera a la milicia; fue que se dio cuenta… y fue entonces que comprendió aquél dicho que mencionaban _"Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido"_.

La idea de que aquellos sentimientos de Ken hacia ella ahora se hayan esfumado la mataba por dentro… aunque tal vez se lo tenía bien merecido por no haberse dado cuenta desde antes.

Recordó que le tenía guardado algo al castaño, y hasta ahora era la excusa perfecta para ocultar su rostro entre la mochila mientras buscaba.

—Por cierto, te traje algo— Hablaba Sucrette mientras esculcaba su bolso —Toma. No es gran cosa pero… sé que son tu favoritas— Le extendió la mano sonriente sosteniendo un paquete de galletas príncipe; acción por la cual, el ojiverde no dudó en sonreír agradecido.

—Gracias. Tú siempre tan amable— Le dio las gracias mientras pasaba su brazo derecho sobre sus hombros.

Era prácticamente imposible que la chica se sonrojara más; sin embargo, la calidez que la cercanía de su varonil cuerpo le transmitía era confortable.

Ambos caminaban por la acera degustando las galletas que Sucrette recién le había regalado ¡Lo había extrañado! ¡Y había extrañado cada instante con su… amigo!

Kentin estaba dispuesto a llevar a la dulce joven hasta su hogar; no importaba que tan lejos pudiese estar… ni le importaba que tuviese que regresar por el mismo camino después de dejarla para poder llegar a su propia casa; lo único que sí le importaba, era que ella estuviese bien… sana y salva en su morada.

No supo en qué momento el cielo se había tornado nublado, pero se detuvo al sentir una gota caer sobre su pequeña nariz…

—¿Qué ocurre?— Preguntaba Ken a la vez que la observaba perder su mirada en el cielo.

—Va a llover, será mejor que nos demos prisa— Habló la chica con preocupación en su rostro. Él sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Comenzaron por caminar un poco más rápido; pero el diluvio parecía venir pronto y con velocidad… las continuas gotas eran prueba de ello. Poco a poco, la lluvia se soltó por completo. Los dos optaron por correr sobre la acera; por lo menos así llegarían un poco más apresuradamente.

El ojiverde sintió la delicada mano de Sucrette sobre la suya para después halarlo dentro de una tienda para resguardarse un momento del agua que caía.

—Lo siento— Se disculpó Kentin —Si no te hubiera propuesto dar una caminata por el parque ya estarías en tu casa, libre de la lluvia—

—Descuida— Sonrió la joven con sinceridad —Realmente echaba de menos esos paseos por la ciudad a tu lado—

Una vez más, Sucrette se había sonrojado; y nuevamente, evadió la mirada de su acompañante… perdiéndose en las vitrinas de la tienda; que hasta ahora sabía, era una joyería. El castaño la imitó, mirando todas aquellas alhajas preciosas que yacían protegidas por los escaparates. Sus ojos color verde se enfocaron específicamente en un sencillo brazalete de cadena delgada con un pequeño corazón de no más de un centímetro y un lindo brillante en el medio. Volteó a ver a la chica sin que ésta se diera cuenta… ¡Era perfecto para ella! Incluso pensó en que sería un lindo detalle dárselo el día que se le declarara; aquél maldito día que le diera valor para mirar aquellos enorme ojos brillosos y decirle…

—Ése es muy lindo, estoy segura de que le encantará— Lo sacó de sus pensamientos la suave voz de la sonriente señora que atendía aquél lugar —¿No eres Kentin? ¿El hijo de la señora Celine?— Cuestionó la mujer al ver mejor el rostro del chico.

—Sí— Respondió sin más. No sabía quién era aquella señora, probablemente una amiga de su madre, una ¿Vecina?... ¡No! ¡No tenía idea!

—Tu madre habla mucho de ti; además, eres idéntico a ella— Hablaba la mujer antes de observar a la muchacha que lo acompañaba —Tu novia es muy linda, ¿Por qué no se lo compras?— Sonreía la mujer.

—E-ella…— Empezó a tartamudear… ¿Cómo le decía que era sólo su amiga y qué estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella sin parecer un perdedor? ¿Y cómo le decía que no le alcanzaba para pagarle aquél brazalete? ¡Sí, no había duda! Perdedor a la vista.

—Tranquilo, puedes irlo pagando como tú puedas. Celine siempre es puntual en sus pagos… incluso puedo hacerte un descuento— Propuso aquella señora.

Kentin lo pensó un momento. No conocía a la mujer, pero ella si parecía conocer a su madre. Vio su nombre sobre una pequeña placa que yacía abrochada sobre su blusa… _—"¿Grace?"—_ Leyó en su mente el nombre… ¡Sí! Recordaba que su amada madre la había mencionado un par de veces. Sonrió en sus adentros y miró una vez más a Sucrette quién aún se veía fascinada entre tantas joyas brillantes.

¡El brazalete era caro, pero ella lo valía!

No hizo más que asentir con la cabeza mientras que _"Grace"_ casi brincaba emocionada mientras ponía el brazalete dentro de una pequeña caja. El castaño le pagó con lo poco que en ese momento llevaba en el bolsillo. La mujer le entregó un comprobante de su mínimo pago y de lo que le faltaba… Suspiró… ¡Genial! Ahora se había endeudado de por vida, sólo esperaba que valiera la pena.

Guardó la pequeña caja dentro de su mochila para después caminar hasta dónde Sucrette se encontraba, sacándola de su embelesamiento.

—Su…— La llamó al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la camisa para quedar únicamente con su camiseta negra sin mangas. Afuera aún llovía, y jamás se perdonaría que ella se enfermera —Póntela. Te llevaré a tu casa—

La joven se ruborizó ante el acto y ante aquél escultural cuerpo. Sin más, asintió y se puso la camisa que por ende… le quedaba enorme.

Ambos se asomaron por el portón de la tienda; viendo que el cielo se ennegrecía y la lluvia se convertía poco a poco en una fuerte tormenta.

—¿Listo para correr?— Preguntó ella divertida. ¿Qué si estaba listo? ¡Claro que sí! ¡Él siempre estaba listo! Lo que realmente le preocupaba era correr a tal grado de casi arrastrarla como muñeca de trapo.

—Hagámoslo— Con decisión y nervios, tomó la delgada mano de Sucré; percatándose de que ésta se aferraba a la de él con fuerza a la vez que comenzaba a temblar de frío.

Con un último respiro profundo; los dos iniciaron una maratón mientras que la recia lluvia les caía encima. Lo que había iniciado como una misión de vida o muerte por su salud, había terminado como un motivo más para reír y recordar.

La sangre se le congeló cuando sintió que la chica lo jalaba hacia su cuerpo mientras ella se detenía y apoyaba su espalda en una de las paredes de los locales de la zona.

—¿Tu casa queda más cerca no?— Preguntaba Sucrette con dificultad gracias a las gotas que caían sobre su rostro.

—S-sí, pero…—

—¡Vamos!—

La joven tomó nuevamente la mano de su amigo, dispuesta a correr hacia una nueva dirección; pero no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos como para evitar que cierto auto levantara el agua de un charco cercano haciendo que los empapara.

—¡Idiota!— No pudo evitar gritarle con enfado al responsable; aunque éste básicamente ya se hubiese ido.

Por el contrario, Sucrette parecía bastante divertida riendo.

Ambos retomaron su camino a la velocidad más alta que sus piernas; o mejor dicho, las piernas de la chica les permitían. Se introdujeron en el edificio en donde Kentin vivía a la vez que éste buscaba sus llaves con desesperación dentro de la mochila… ¡Estaban que escurrían de agua y de seguir así, seguro agarrarían un fuerte resfriado! Y para colmo de males… no había luz en el edificio.

El cielo se le iluminó al ojiverde cuando las benditas llaves aparecieron y abría la puerta con rapidez. Los dos se adentraron en el pequeño departamento.

—Espera aquí. Te traeré una toalla, ropa seca y algunas velas que iluminen— Habló el castaño yéndose a quién sabe dónde.

En tanto, Sucrette se abrazaba a sí misma mientras que el agua recorría su rostro y parte de su cuerpo… ¡Tenía frío! Y las gotas que caían de ella no le ayudaban de mucho.

Kentin regresó en un santiamén; con un par de velas prendidas, la toalla y…

—Lo siento, es lo único que te puedo ofrecer— Decía él entregándole otra camisa limpia y seca.

—Está bien— Sonrió ella.

—Dejé una vela prendida en el sanitario, puedes cambiarte ahí—

Sucrette asintió con aquella dulce sonrisa y se dirigió al baño. Dentro se quitó toda su ropa mojada, incluyendo sus pantalones de mezclilla… después de todo, aquella camisa le cubriría lo suficiente; aunque no decía que no le diera un poco de vergüenza. De no ser por el maldito conductor que los había mojado con aquél charco, probablemente no se hubiera visto obligada a quedar sólo en la camisa del chico.

Con pena, salió del sanitario mientras aún secaba su cabello con la toalla, dejándolo húmedo. Se percató de que Kentin yacía sentado en la alfombra de la sala, recargando su espalda sobre el sofá y con ropa seca puesta. Lentamente se acercó a él, sonrojada… por lo menos, ésta vez la luz estaba de su lado; logrando impedir que el chico la mirara con detenimiento.

Se arrodilló a su lado…

Él la miró…

Lucía tan hermosa con su camisa puesta. Se veía tan pura e inocente.

—Puse un poco de chocolate a calentar—

—¡Vaya! Qué buen anfitrión eres— Sonrió la chica… elogiando lo amable que siempre ha sido —¿Y tus padres?—Preguntó curiosa.

—Sabes que mi padre casi nunca está en casa, y mi madre… dijo que iría a visitar a la tía Elizabeth, me parece que estaba enferma— Explicó el joven. Su amiga simplemente sonrió.

El sonido de un fuerte rayo se apoderó del cielo; haciendo que Sucrette se estremeciera y soltara un grito… ¡Odiaba los truenos! Desde pequeña la asustaban… y hasta la fecha, era un miedo que no podía superar.

Kentin siempre había sido consciente de ello; no por nada eran amigos desde hace años, por lo que… sin dudarlo, se acercó a ella para rodearla con los brazos a la vez que Sucrette se acurrucaba en su pecho y entre sus fuertes brazos. En cada estruendo, sentía cómo la joven escondía su delicado rostro entre su camisa y se empuñaba de ésta mientras temblaba.

La observó con cariño; siempre había ansiado protegerla de esa manera… siempre había ansiado que ella lo mirara como alguien con quien podría estar a _"salvo"_. Acarició su húmedo cabello y percibió como poco a poco se tranquilizaba. Volteó a ver su mochila, pensando en si darle o no el brazalete que le había _"comprado"_ en aquella tienda y confesarle su más profundo sentimiento hacia ella… fue hasta entonces que notó la mirada de Sucrette sobre de él.

No decía una sola palabra, pero lo veía embelesada… con su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo.

La muchacha se perdió en los profundos ojos verdes de Ken, se deleitaba con la forma en la que el color y parpadeo de las llamas de las velas se postraban sobre ellos; unos ojos hermosos y brillantes en los que podías encontrar un infinito paraíso.

—Jamás imaginé que tus ojos fueran verdes— Habló con debilidad.

Kentin simplemente sonrió… esperanzado a que Sucrette le pudiese corresponder. Tal vez era el momento. Ella siempre supo lo loco que estaba por ella; incluso después de irse a la militarizada… dejó de seguirla; dejó de sofocarla, pero eso no significaba que hubiera dejado de sentirlo, ¡Él aún la amaba! Y tenía que hacerle saber que eso no había cambiado.

—Su… yo…—

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?— Interrumpió la joven.

—Claro—

—Y… ¿Me responderás con la verdad?—

—Sí—

—T-te… T-te…— Trataba de hablar, temerosa ante la respuesta; hasta que encontró las agallas para hacerlo —¿Te gusta Iris?— Cuestionó con un gesto melancólico.

—¿Qué? ¡No!— Respondió casi ofendido; ¿Es que acaso nunca le iba a entrar en la cabeza que siempre ha estado enamorado de ella?

—¿Ámber?—

—No—

—¿Entonces por qué la besaste?— Pareció regañarlo.

—Ya te dije que fue por venganza—

—¿Y por qué cuando te fuiste nunca mantuviste contacto conmigo? Iris nunca me dijo nada— Estaba triste, molesta, y quién sabe que más sentía en esos momentos.

—Yo le pedí que no te dijera; pero claro que siempre le preguntaba por ti. Sólo, ya no quería seguirte asfixiando o _"acosando"_—

—Pero…— Sucrette comenzó a sollozar. Se odiaba tanto por no haberle correspondido cuando debió de hacerlo; ahora, probablemente ya lo había perdido —¡Yo te extrañaba!— Dijo en voz sumamente baja… pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él la escuchara.

Kentin se sorprendió ante la confesión de la joven. Muchas veces, Iris le había mencionado las repetidas veces que según ella, Sucrette decía anhelar volver a verlo… pero no le creyó; sólo supuso que era una clase de ánimos por parte de la pelirroja. Ahora sabía que siempre había dicho la verdad.

Por inercia, la abrazó con más fuerza; queriéndole demostrar que ella siempre fue uno de los motivos por los que se esforzó tanto para volver. Se sintió culpable al no haber mantenido contacto con ella, pero siempre pensó que sería mejor así.

Postró sus dedos sobre su barbilla y alzó el rostro de Sucrette con delicadeza; encontrándose con un par de ojos llorosos.

—Lo lamento tanto— Dijo ella en un bajo tono de voz.

—¿De qué hablas?—Preguntó sin entender. Ken estaba a punto de disculparse por el hecho de no haberse comunicado con ella… ¿Por qué ella pedía disculpas?

—Todo el tiempo, no hacías más que cuidar de mí; tratabas de estar siempre a mi lado, eras tierno, amable y jamás negaste tu amor hacia mí… pero yo, te herí diciéndote amigo— Los lloriqueos de la muchacha se hicieron más pronunciados. Kentin la miraba expectante; le dolían aquellos recuerdos, aunque tampoco la culpaba —Cuando te fuiste me di cuenta de mi error; y ahora los papeles se invirtieron. Tú interés por mí ya no es el mismo y ahora es que entiendo por lo que pasabas en esos instantes. En verdad lo siento— Se sinceró la joven.

Un enorme impulso de ira y felicidad se apoderó de él. Felicidad ante su confesión; ira ante la poca atención hacia los detalles en los que él aún le demostraba su afecto.

—¿De verdad piensas que ya no me importas como antes? ¿De verdad crees que mi enamoramiento hacia ti se esfumó de la noche a la mañana?— Cuestionó el castaño con mirada penetrante. Parecía un tanto molesto.

—Y-yo…—

—No Su… eso no ha pasado, ni pasará. Sólo quería dejar de ser el fastidioso Ken que tú conocías; por eso trato de no hostigarte cada cinco minutos, aunque por dentro quiera estar contigo… porque cuando estoy contigo, puedo seguir siendo yo mismo—

—P-pero… yo… tú…— La chica ya no hallaba que decir; ya que, una serie de sentimientos encontrados como la confusión y la emoción, se habían encontrado.

—Sucrette, yo te amo… ¿Hasta cuándo vas a entender eso?— Lo dijo sin más rodeos. Le daba gracias a la desesperación que se había adueñado de su cuerpo para por fin decirlo.

—¿D-de verdad?— La chica no despegó sus ojos de los de él y se ruborizó cuando sintió las manos de Kentin tomando su rostro y la cercanía que éstas provocaban entre ambos.

—Sí, y ahora que sé que me correspondes de la misma manera ¡Voy a protegerte más que nunca! Cuidaré de ti y te demostraré día a día que mi amor por ti es indestructible Su—

Su cuerpo se estremeció en alegría al escuchar tales palabras y sonrió ampliamente.

Lentamente, fue sintiendo que la distancia entre sus rostros se acortaba gracias a que Kentin la atraía hacia él. Sintió su aliento, su aroma, su calor. Una vez más, se perdió en los ojos verdes de él y apreció sus masculinas facciones adornadas con la luz de las velas.

Cerraron los ojos, dejándose llevar por el bello momento que ambos vivían al rozar sus labios y entrelazarlos para así, sellar su primer beso. Un beso inocente y delicioso. El castaño no podía creer que estuviese probando los suculentos labios de aquella chica que lo traía como loco desde que la conoció; los labios de una chica que creyó, serían sólo amigos de por vida.

Por otro lado, Sucrette disfrutaba de aquél dulce beso; aunque no pudo evitar pensar en que la maldita de Ámber haya saboreado los labios de Kentin antes que ella… ¡La odiaba! ¡No era más que una bruja endemoniada! Pero por nada del mundo dejaría que la rubia esa arruinara ese momento… por lo que dejó de pensar en ella y continuó gozando de aquél deleitoso sabor.

Cuando el oxígeno hizo falta, ambos se alejaron sólo un poco, regresando de aquél maravilloso viaje que habían creído tener. Sucrette lo miró apenada; no obstante, Kentin le regaló una sonrisa complacida… ¡Era el momento de darle ese lindo brazalete y hacerle la pregunta mágica!

—Tengo algo que darte Su— Decía el castaño mientras buscaba aquella cajita dentro de su mochila hasta encontrarla y obsequiársela. Sucrette la recibió con gusto y se dispuso a conocer el contenido de ésta. Sus ojos brillaron en cuanto vieron el fino brazalete. Kentin podía jurar que la chica ni si quiera se había percatado de que lo había _"comprado"_ en aquella tienda; era tan inocente y distraída que no le extrañaba que así fuese —Sucrette…— Se dispuso a formular su pregunta —¿Te gustaría ser mi…?—

—¡SI!— Gritó ella por todo lo alto interrumpiéndolo a la vez que se abalanzaba sobre de él, dejándolo tirado boca arriba en la alfombra. Justo cuando todas sus esperanzas estaban por los suelos; llegaba ése día lluvioso, como un rayo de luz que le gritaba que Kentin aún la quería, la adoraba y lo que le sigue.

Sonriente, el castaño sacó el brazalete de la caja con delicadeza para ponérselo en la muñeca izquierda.

La joven podía jurar que jamás se quitaría aquél brazalete que no sólo le traería hermosos recuerdos en el futuro, sino que también; era un objeto con gran valor sentimental y en el cual, estaba plasmado el momento en que se había hecho la novia oficial de su ex amigo.

Lo miró con amor allí recostado en la alfombra de su sala para después depositar un tenue beso en sus labios…

—Eres maravilloso— Decía Sucrette con una mirada enamorada. Rio al notar un leve sonrojo por parte del chico a pesar de la oscuridad —Iré a ver si ya está listo el chocolate—

Kentin la jaló hacia él, sin intención de dejarla ir.

—Aún no está listo—

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?—

—Sólo lo sé—

—Entonces… ¿Qué haremos mientras?—

—… ¿Estudiar para tu curso?— Propuso incrédulo.

—¡No! Había pensado en quedarme aquí contigo… disfrutando de tu compañía—Decía Sucrette a la vez que se recostaba en el pecho de su ahora novio; cerraba los ojos y sonreía ante el tacto.

Ella tenía razón; y la verdad es que tampoco quería arruinar aquél momento ayudándola a estudiar… ¡Ya habría tiempo para eso después! Por ahora, ya había esperado bastantes años para llegar a tener a Sucrette ahí junto a él, ¡Enamorada de él! Y ahora, no pretendía dejarla ir ni desperdiciar aquél momento… SU momento en un día lluvioso ¡Por nada del mundo!

_Fin_

* * *

**Ok… no me decapiten *xD**

**Como dije al inicio, espero que haya quedado bien; ya que esto fue sólo lo que a la loquera de mi cabeza se le ocurrió en un día que llovía a cantaros Jaja… además, en verdad necesitaba escribir algo de **_**"Corazón de Melón"**_**… mi obsesión por Kentin necesitaba ser apaciguada por algo ¡YA! *xD**

**Recibo con los brazos abiertos cualquier tipo de comentarios n.n* Igual, espero poder escribir un longfic de Kentin y Sucrette en el futuro, sólo necesito avanzar más capítulos en el juego para conocer mejor las situaciones y a los personajes ***

**No di detalles de cómo era Sucrette físicamente para que ustedes pudieran imaginar a su propia Sucré n.n* y de igual forma, ¡Ojalá que Kentin no parezca alguien más! ._.* aún no llego a ese capi… ¡Lo cual me desespera! Pero poco a poco *xD**

**¡Un abrazo para todos los que leyeron!**

**¡Y muchísimas gracias! *:D**

**. ..Venuz' FloriLuna. ..***

***:3**


End file.
